ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18: Fear vs. Laughter
(Meanwhile, Dyrel and the other warriors have got all of the filming equipment. Linmis claps the film clapper and says "action." Thomas, Percy and Millie as Batman, Robin and Catwoman chuff through the countryside with the warriors following them, Dyrel, Bertar and Javmay on board. The three hero trains were working very well at the Chug Wash. The engines do as the filmmakers do.) * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) Thomas, Percy and Millie chugged cheerfully through the Sodor countryside. The engines were going to help Gator with an important job at the Chug Wash. The engines enjoyed working at the incline railway. They like the way the engines get washed in time for a major event, cleaning up the dirty ones that come in, but they are always careful. (The Nightmare Train chuffs through the railway with some hopper cars and it shows flashbacks of three various accidents.) * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) The Nightmare Train doesn't like working at the incline railway. He is always impatient to spread bad dreams everywhere. This makes him careless and gets him in a lot of trouble. Thomas hoped the Nightmare Train would stay out of trouble today, but he was already in too much of a hurry. * Nightmare Train: I'm a plain speaking engine. So, collect your slate cars and be quick about it. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) And off he steamed. * Percy: Bossy boots. * Millie: Pushy puffer. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) They didn't like The Nightmare Train telling them what to do. * Thomas: He just wants to get back to the bustle of the junction. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) Thomas said. The Nightmare Train wanted everyone to work faster. * Nightmare Train: You're supposed to be helping me, but you're as slow as snails. * Thomas: We're proper engines. We follow the rules. * Percy: We can't send up more than 4 slate cars at a time. * Nightmare Train: Then work faster. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) Later that day, The Nightmare Train was working at the Chug Wash. * Nightmare Train: '''I'll show you how fast a really useful engine can work. * '''Toby: (narrating, voiceover) ...The Nightmare Train called as he hastily biffed 1 slate car into another and then another. Soon, The Nightmare Train had his 4 slate cars. * Nightmare Train: Nothing to it! * Thomas: Those slate cars will pay you back. Slate cars don't like to be biffed. * Nightmare Train: I can handle slate cars. (Cut to Koko, Wilson and Brewster leaving the quarry.) * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) The three Trainee Chuggers could see that The Nightmare Train was not going to listen. They carefully chuffed away from the quarry with their slate cars full of slate. The Nightmare Train was so impatient that he became even more careless. * Nightmare Train: I'll show that smelly blue train and those lazy steamers. (Simal constructs an upwards railway leading up to the roof of a building with his blue ring. Terso and Dylar were now operating the Chug Wash device.) * Jared Grace: Careful. You're asking for trouble. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) And he got it. The Nightmare Train didn't notice his chain was attached to the coupling of the slate car in front of him. Suddenly, he was being pulled up the track by the empty slate cars. * Nightmare Train: Bouncing bogies! It's got me! * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) Jared jumped clear. Thomas returned to see The Nightmare Train being pulled up the construct railway. * Thomas: I tried to warn him. * Gator: He never listens. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) Gator said. The chain pulling The Nightmare Train couldn't hold the weight. It suddenly snapped and The Nightmare Train plummeted down the incline. * Nightmare Train: Help! (The Nightmare Train hits the buffer at the Chug Wash machine. Terso and Dylar start up the machine. The machine covers the Nightmare Train in bubbles and sprays his mouth with water. After he was covered, they switch off the machine.) * Nightmare Train: Glub, glub, glub. Bluggle my bloiler. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) The Nightmare Train felt foolish and very wet. (Everyone started laughing about it until Sir Topham Hatt comes.) * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) When Sir Topham Hatt arrived, he spoke severely to The Nightmare Train. * Sir Topham Hatt: You have not been a responsible engine. Your impatience has caused confusion and delay and you owe these engines an apology. * Nightmare Train: Sorry. * Toby: (narrating, voiceover) The Nightmare Train said to Thomas, Percy and Millie. * Sir Topham Hatt: Once you have been repaired, you will work at the incline until you learned to be patient and careful. * Nightmare Train: Yes, sir. * Linmis: And cut. (stops filming) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Dark Train